1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin adhesive composition and a perforated floor panel for a clean room comprising the same, and, more particularly, to an epoxy resin adhesive composition which provides high adhesivity between a base material and a counter material, for example, a base panel and a resin tile, which can easily emit heat because it provides thermal conductivity and which can reduce the generation of static electricity, and a perforated floor panel for a clean room comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an epoxy resin is widely used to prepare an epoxy adhesive composition for adhering a base material and a counter material because it has excellent water resistance, adhesivity and chemical resistance. An epoxy resin adhesive composition may include a curing agent for improving curability, and additives, such as a diluent and the like, for lowering viscosity and improving workability in addition to an epoxy resin.
However, the above-mentioned epoxy resin adhesive composition is problematic in that it cannot sufficiently meet the requirement of customers, and in that, with the passage of time, its weather resistance deteriorates, thus causing a yellowing phenomenon.
Further, a conventional epoxy resin adhesive composition is problematic in that its adhesivity and chemical resistance deteriorate early because its components and composition ratio thereof are not optimized. Further, a conventional epoxy resin adhesive composition is problematic in that, with the passage of time, the epoxy resin adhesive composition gradually reacts with carbon dioxide, moisture or the like in the air, so the outer surface thereof facing the air is fatally damaged, and a brush phenomenon in which an epoxy resin becomes white occurs.